Moonlight
by Riinu
Summary: Malgré la chute du Lord, le temps n'est pas à la fête. Le ministère subit les actes terroristes des mangemorts survivants, Hermione cache un lourd secret et Rogue est toujours aussi cynique. Pourtant, ils devront s'allier pour espérer retrouver Harry.


Chapitre 1 : Prologue : une situation délicate

Rogue resserra sa cravate, avant de hausser un sourcil et d'adresser un sourire difforme à se glace. Le temps n'était pas à la coquetterie. Il fit volte face, sa cape suivant parfaitement son mouvement, et entra dans le bureau. L'Ordre y était déjà. Peut être pas au complet, mais au moins une partie. Ce sale loup, les Weasley et Minerva. Et puis, reculée au plus profond de la salle, assise dans sur une chaise et fixant bêtement le vide, il y avait Granger. Cette satanée et insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faire remarquer.

-Ah Severus, fit Mcgonagall.

''Ah Severus '' ? Ce ton ne lui plaisait guère. Dans quoi allait-il être fourré encore ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez donné pour ce vieux fou. Tout ce qu'il avait du subir pour protéger Saint Potter. En vain d'ailleurs lorsqu'on constatait ce qu'il en restait.

Rogue eut un bref hochement de tête et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant la suite des évènements, agacé.

-Bien. Je vous ai réuni car nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que monsieur Potter est encore en vie.

A ces mots, Ginny releva brusquement la tête, les yeux plein d'espoir. Molly serra avec force le bras de son mari, tandis que Ron se laissait choir sur la chaise la plus proche, sonnée. Il y eut un petit silence, soudain brisé par un ''hourra'' retentissant de la part des jumeaux. Severus assista à ce débordement de joie d'un œil torve. Personnellement, même si cela le rassurait un peu de voir que tous ses efforts n'avaient pas été faits en vain, il ne trouvait pas cette perspective très réjouissante. S'ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur Potter, il aurait le droit encore à des ennuis aussi improbables que spectaculaires. Venant de sa part, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

-Mais, il y a cependant, un léger ennui, précisa Mcgonagall. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les quelques mangemorts qui forment la résistance malgré la chute du Mage Noir, se sont regroupés dans un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas afin d'effectuer leurs actes terroristes. Et d'après nos sources, ils retiendraient monsieur Potter.

-Il faut l'aider ! s'écria Ginny avec force.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, jeune fille ! gronda Molly.

-Maman, je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je veux aider Harry.

-Hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux.

-Je m'y oppose également, ajouta Arthur.

Ginny ouvrit et ferma la bouche, frustrée et furieuse. Elle ne pouvait rester là alors que l'amour de sa vie pourrissait quelque part, subissant certainement d'effroyables tortures.

-J'irais, déclara une voix faible à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée, ne participant même pas à l'allégresse générale lorsqu'ils avaient appris la bonne nouvelle. Elle avait écouté distraitement, silencieuse, enfermée dans de sombres pensées qui lui étaient inhabituelles.

-J'irais, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus assurée, se levant de sa chaise.

Severus la contempla. Ses traits étaient tirés pas la fatigue et de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Elle avait le teint grisonnant, dénué de toute expression. En la voyant ainsi, elle n'avait plus rien de la grande et intrépide Hermione Granger d'antan, bien que seulement six mois se soient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Pourtant, il pouvait voir cette même flamme déterminée qui dansait dans ses yeux. Même si en six mois, elle semblait avoir vieillie, sa volonté et son courage restaient intacts.

-Miss Granger, blêmit Mcgonagall. Miss Granger, vous ne...

-Je ne rien du tout, la coupa-t-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. Je vais y aller. Vous semblez oublier un point important. Harry est mon meilleur ami, il est hors de question que je le laisse entre leurs mains. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'y aller, Minerva.

Molly échangea un regard avec Arthur et le visage de Ron perdit toutes ses couleurs. En six mois, Hermione avait considérablement changé. Elle n'avait jamais voulu raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille modèle et première de la classe. Une agressivité nouvelle, que personne n'aurait pu soupçonné voir un jour chez elle, s'était lovée au plus profond de son être. Une agressivité sauvage, presque bestiale. Elle avait eut des sautes d'humeurs assez impressionnantes lorsqu'elle était revenue dont je ne sais où.

-J'irais, dit-elle une fois encore.

-Et bien... hésita Mcgonagall. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes la personne la mieux adaptée pour effectuer cette mission.

-Alors dîtes-moi, je vous en prie, quelle est la meilleure personne ? Les jumeaux ? C'est une blague, c'est le cas de le dire. Molly et Arthur doivent s'occuper de leur famille. Ginny est trop jeune, Ron est perdu. Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de quitter Poudlard, quant à Severus...

Le concerné sursauta, surpris. En voilà une bonne maintenant. Depuis quand cette peste l'appelait-il par son prénom ? C'était quoi encore cette nouvelle lubie ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire narquois, avant de reporter son attention sur Mcgonagall.

-Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas, termina-t-elle.

Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Non mais vraiment, quelle impolitesse ! C'était bien la miss-je-sais-tout qui parlait ? Pincez-moi je rêve !

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Chacun assimilant la véracité de ses paroles. Oui. C'était la mieux placé. Ron n'étant pas complètement remis, il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller au secours de Harry. Et cette perspective l'enrageait. Il allait être contraint de laisser sa meilleure amie s'exposer au danger. Et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre elle aussi. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais ses mots se perdirent au fin fond de son esprit. A quoi bon débattre alors qu'elle était décidée et ne changerait pas d'avis ?

-Je suis pour laisser Hermione y aller, murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque, se haïssant à l'avance d'avoir oser proférer de tels mots.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, où se mêlèrent la tristesse de le laisser et la tendresse qu'il lui inspirait. Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer et prit sur lui pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

-Je crois que Hermione pourra faire l'affaire, déclara Fred.

-Après tout, elle a déjà vu pire, ajouta Georges. Je me souviens encore de ce combat acharné contre le Magyar à pointes.

-Non, ça c'était Harry, Georges. Ne confonds pas tout, corrigea Fred, faussement peiné.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on me prenne pour toi que je ne fais plus la différence entre un homme et une femme, soupira Georges, d'un ton chagriné.

-Ou alors tu deviens juste gâteux.

-C'est vrai que tu te fais vieux, avoua Georges.

Ginny eut un faible sourire face à la tentative de ses frères pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'aurais préféré y aller, mais si Hermione y va, je suis sûre qu'elle ramènera Harry, lança Ginny, d'une voix lasse. Alors même si mon avis ne semble pas compter, je suis d'accord qu'elle y aille.

-Et bien pas moi, décréta Molly, d'un ton ferme. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant et je refuse de te regarder partir vers ta mort sans rien faire.

-Molly, vous n'êtes pas ma mère et je suis majeure. Votre avis ne me concerne, ni ne m'intéresse pas, rétorqua Hermione, sèchement.

Un silence abasourdi suivit ses paroles alors que Molly virait au rouge. Elle soutint un moment le regard de la gryffondor qui ne faiblit pas, avant de plisser les yeux, furieuse.

-Très bien ! J'ai compris. Alors fait comme tu le sens, jeune fille. Après tout, ton avenir ne me concerne pas. J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire ici, avec MES enfants. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ceux des AUTRES.

-Exactement. Je suis ravie de voir que nous partageons les mêmes opinions.

Molly ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma et, s'extirpant des bras de son mari, elle partit à grand pas, claquant la porte au passage. Arthur lui adressa un sourire triste et partit à sa suite. Ginny eut un regard lourd de sous-entendus que Hermione préféra ignorer superbement.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, je ne vais pas m'attarder, dit Hermione.

-Un instant ! Je n'ai rien encore rien dit, grogna Mcgonagall.

-Quoique vous disiez, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Jeune fille, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez décidé d'agir comme une gamine pourrie gâtée devant Molly, que vous pouvez vous permettre de faire cela devant moi.

-Vous avez raison. Il se peut que je fasse pire, approuva Hermione, sans détourner les yeux.

Un nouvel silence s'abattit dans la salle. Ce n'était du tout dans la nature de Hermione d'agir de la sorte. Quelque chose clochait. Comme si ces paroles n'avaient jamais été prononcé, Mcgonagall poursuivit :

-Je veux que quelqu'un vous accompagne. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir seule, même si je dois vous incarcérer pour cela. Donc, j'accepte que vous y aller, à la seule condition que quelqu'un aille avec vous.

-Et quelle sera la personne qualifiée qui m'épaulera ? sourit Hermione, moqueuse.

-Severus vous accompagnera.

-Quoi ?! firent les deux concernés à l'unisson.

-Hors de question, maugréa Rogue.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec vous, bougonna Hermione, maussade.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Pourquoi devait-on toujours l'embarquer dans des situations qu'il ne voulait pas ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir la baby-sitter de Potter, et il ne voulait pas rejouer ce rôle avec Granger. Et puis, la situation de Potter ne le concernait plus, désormais. Il s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée, mais Hermione le devança, visiblement furieuse.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Voyons, Minerva, vous êtes consciente de nos rapports à Severus et moi, qui sont loin d'être les meilleurs du monde. Comment voulez-vous que je mène à bien ma mission aux côtés d'une personne qui me déteste et qui ne mettra pas un gramme de bonne volonté pour retrouver le fils de son pire ennemi ? Vous avez un étrange sens de l'humour !

Severus serra les poings à l'écoute du discours de la jeune fille. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ainsi Granger s'était transformée en une petite peste arrogante et insultante ?

-Il me semble, miss Granger, que j'ai mon mot à dire, gronda Severus.

-Pourquoi faire ? fit-elle blasée, sans daigner lui jeter un regard. Je me doute parfaitement que vous ne risquerez pas votre précieuse petite vie pour Harry. Vous n'avez pas assez de cran.

Elle finit sa phrase par un ricanement mauvais.

-Miss Granger ! s'indigna Mcgonagall.

-J'ai l'impression qu'une fois de plus miss Granger croit tout savoir. Mais il semblerait que je l'ai sous-estimé tout ce temps. Vous êtes moins intelligente que je le pensais.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche, dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

-Et bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas vous préoccuper de quoique ce soit, je crois que je vais vous faire subir ma compagnie pendant votre ''mission'', ricana-t-il, moqueur.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui le laissa complètement indifférent.

-Bien, puisque Severus est d'accord, tout est dit. Je vous autorise donc à y aller, miss Granger. Nous comptons sur vous et revenez-nous vivante.

Hermione eut un léger hochement de tête, avant de faire trois pas vers la porte. Il ne fallait pas tarder. Autant préparer ses affaires tout de suite. Severus la regarda disparaître, l'œil mauvais. Il s'était encore laissé avoir par son orgueil. Elle avait réussi à piquer sa fierté et, par conséquent, il s'était empressé de contredire ses dires, dans l'unique but d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Il avait brillamment réussi, bien sûr, mais à quel prix ? Le voilà partit à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir, aux côtés d'une miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. La vie était vraiment mal faite. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?!

-Severus ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Mcgonagall. Les yeux fatigués et graves, elle l'observait avec insistance.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de suivre miss Granger.

-C'est une insupportable gryffondor, répondit Severus.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a disparu peu de temps après la bataille. Nous avons passé trois mois sans nouvelle. Puis elle est apparue, sortie de nulle part, refusant de dire ce qu'elle avait fait ni où elle était. D'ailleurs, elle ne disait pas grand chose et ne sortait de sa chambre que rarement. Enfin, si j'en crois les dires de Molly. Son attitude est vraiment surprenante. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'elle.

Peu lui importait. Les petits problèmes existentiels d'adolescent mal dans sa peau l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

-Je pense que la situation est grave. Même si Voldemort est mort, ses partisans sont tous adeptes de ses idées. Qui sait ce qu'ils font subir à Potter au moment où l'on parle ? Comme vous avez été l'un des leurs, je pense que vous êtes le plus apte à accompagner miss Granger dans cette quête. De plus, vous pourriez faire une pierre deux coups et savoir ce qu'il lui trotte dans la tête.

Severus voulut lui crier qu'il en avait cure, que pour une fois, maintenant que la guerre était finie, il espérait vivre la fin de son existence en paix, où il pourrait vaquer à ses propres occupations, sans essayer de faire rentrer la complexité de la préparation d'une potion magique à une bande d'ignare plus à l'écoute de leurs hormones que de leurs neurones. Il guettait vraiment le début de cette petite vie paisible où il ne serait plus obligé de se précipiter parce qu'il y a une je ne sais quelle mission urgente à mener. La guerre était finie, Voldemort était mort, les autres mangemorts n'étaient que des corps stupides, incapables de faire correctement fonctionner leur cervelle. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre le nez dans cette affaire dont il se fichait royalement. Mais encore une fois, il s'était laissée guider par sa susceptibilité et sa fierté trop haut placée.

Severus soupira. Le voilà repartit pour une affaire, et pas la plus intéressante. Finalement, le temps où il était espion pour le compte de l'Ordre commençait à lui manquer. Au moins, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

-Je compte sur vous, Severus. Ne la laissez pas n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue eut un hochement de tête las, avant de quitter lui-même la salle. Cette gourde devait sans doute préparer ses affaires. Peut être espérait-elle même s'enfuir prudemment, avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Et une grande partie de lui, priait pour que cela soit le cas.


End file.
